


I don't do plans!

by MattexIsAsRealAsTilena



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Exploding Planet, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexIsAsRealAsTilena/pseuds/MattexIsAsRealAsTilena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: River calls The Doctor and the TARDIS deserts them</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't do plans!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, it's my first dw fanfic

The Doctor gasped as the physic paper burnt through his coat. River!, he thought. He took it out and looked at it and cassually tossed a thermo cuppling under the console. Sweetie was all it said, along with a string of co-ordinates. He grinned at the thought of seeing her & set the controls. The tardis landed with its normal wheezing noise, & came down to land. The doctor was in such a hurry that he didnt notice the flashing warning on the scanner: Hostile Action Defence Systems Engaged. He ran out of the doors, trying to find her amongst the chaos. River!, he yelled. Sweetie, over here, he heard a voice say. She was wounded, a bullet to the leg as well as being bruised, battered & tired. River, what happened, he asked. If we had time I'd tell you, but we dont so.... she trailed off. Doctor. Wheres the tardis? she asked, peering over his shoulder. The dr spins around, nearly falling in his haste. His hearts sink as he realises River is right. The tardis is gone. Oh doctor, you didnt, did you? she asks. Do what? the doctor asks, feigning innocence, badly. You reangaged the HADS didn't you. The doctor at least had the decency to look a little ashamed. I might have done, he admitted. Oh, great. Well is it really that... He's cut of as a siren starts screaming. Yes. River states pulling him into some private. Ok, alarm possibly, well probably quite bad. What does it mean? He questiones. Oh, I might be wrong, river teases but instantly stops, it means this planet is going to explode. In 2 minutes. And our only means of getting of this rock has vanished. And there is definitley nothing we can do. Well, that explains why you called me, the Doctor sighed. It does rather, doesnt it, river said. "What about your vortex manipulator?" "You borrowed it, remember Sweetie?" So were stuck, the doctor states. "No need to state the obvious, apart from being about to die we're all perfectly fi......" Her sentence stops as her leg gives way from under her, she's obviously been working hard enought to stand straight. "river, what happened?" "oh, um..." she is cut of by a robotic drone coming over the sound systems. "1 minute 30 seconds until planet explosion." "Ah, we really, really need to get off this god forsaken rock." River replied changing the subject. "I know, but how?!" "Come up with a plan like normal!" "I don't do plans I do things!" The Doctor yelled. "Well do a thing then!" River practically screamed. "shush, I'm thinking!"

**Author's Note:**

> Reveiws make me feel like I'm good enough to keep writing :)


End file.
